The Pains of the Past
by animeshipper000
Summary: Rikuo and Tsurara have now become married its been 20 years. They now have 2 kids, Masaru and Akemi. They have a slight argue about what happened in the past and rikuo now calls himself weak. will their love continue for years to come? Or be broken forever? And someone has returned for now to battle Rikuo. please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Rikuo was upset and he was calling himself 'weak'.

"Rikuo-sama, why are you upset?" said a man with blonde hair and black hair at the end of it, named Kubinashi. Rikuo mumbled, "It is nothing, Kubinashi…" Tsurara looked at Rikuo, "Waka don't be like that!" she said madly but it sounded quite sad.

"Hm? What is wrong with dad?" said a girl with long hair like Tsurara and with a pink scarf, named Akemi. "He is quite depressed for what happened in the past." Kubinashi whispered. "What about the past? He is already the Lord of Pandemonium and he defeated Gitsune already." said Akemi.

"That moment when he was not able to save Tsurara and the other parade of 100 demons." Kubinashi explained. "But he did defeat that guy, didn't he?" she said back. Kubinashi sighed and looked at Rikuo sadly.

*SLAP*  
"I loved you because you were strong and you would not admit you're weak! Those were one of the reasons!" said Tsurara madly.  
"But-." and another slap was on Rikuo's face.  
"I won't go back until you are not like that anymore and prove you are strong!"  
And Tsurara walked away madly. Rikuo just looked down.

"Kubinashi-kun is it over for the love between my parents?" the girl who was holding his scarf tight said. "Do not worry Akemi; I know Rikuo-sama will show that he is strong." Kubinashi smiled slightly at Akemi. Akemi nodded and looked at him smiling back.

Rikuo went out of the room getting his sword walking away quite madly. "Rikuo-sama, are you alright?" said Kubinashi. Rikuo gave him a cold glare and it hit his head with the handle of the sword (instead of the blade) and he walked away.

Akemi blinked and looked at his body that fell on the floor. "Kubinashi-kun where is your head?" Akemi went away looking for his head and his body followed grabbing her hand.

"There it is!" she found it on the floor and she got it and put it above his body. "Eh?" he said blinking. "Your head and body got separated since father hit you with a sword handle too hard." Akemi smiled. "Alright then…" he sighed. Akemi giggled and Kubinashi just smiled at her.

"DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO WEAK?!" Rikuo shouted punching the wall. "Rikuo, that would not do anything to put your relationship back to Tsurara she wanted you not to say you're weak, didn't she?" said a boy with black hair, named Masaru.

"Just do not mind me Masaru." said Rikuo. "Hai." Masaru nodded. Then Masaru left.

Masaru looked around the place. "I never saw her slap him, till now…" Masaru looked down and he saw string forming words, "COME HERE THE FOURTH HEIR."

"What is with that guy with string?" Masaru went to Kubinashi. "Yes?" Kubinashi looked at Masaru. "Why were you calling me?" Masaru asked. "Nurarihiyon is calling you, Masaru-sama." Kubinashi said. "Ok then." He went away going to Nurarihiyon.

While he was walking he saw Akemi his sister:  
"Good morning Oni-chan." Ayumi smiled.  
"Good morning. How is your relationship with Kubinashi?" Masaru asked.  
"W-What? We are just friends Oni-chan!"  
"How close as friends?"  
"Well like close friends but not a couple!"  
"Hehe… You are blushing"  
"I am not! Me and Kubinashi-kun are just friends!"  
"Fine then. I am just going to go to great grandfather."  
"Ok then."

"Yes great grandfather?" Masaru looked. "Do you know how to use fear?" said Nurarihiyon. "Yes. Why do you want me to be here?" he asked. "Well did you know your mom slapped your dad and your dad is depressed?" said Nurarihiyon.

"Yes I knew that happened."  
"Do you want to know who is stronger your father or your grandpa?"  
"Bur grandpa is dead, isn't he?"  
"Hehe, someone temporarily revived Rihan for now, to make Rikuo snap out of himself to not call himself weak anymore."  
"So they are going to battle each other?"  
"Yes someone should give up or else it will be fight to death… And Kubinashi said that the time limit will be morning."  
"Oh I see…"  
"Don't tell anyone."  
"Hai."  
"You may leave."  
"I understand."

Then Masaru left. Akemi blinked, "Oni-chan did he tell you about the battle between Rihan and Rikuo?" Masaru nodded and left.

Tsurara was sitting down doing the laundry still upset about what happened. "Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi said. "What is it Kubinashi?" Rikuo looked at him with a cold glare. "Why don't you train with Gyuki?" Kubinashi said. "Ok where is he?" "He is over there Rikuo-sama." Rikuo went to where Gyuki is and Kubinashi sighed in relief (since it did not use his head as a baseball.)

"Did he train with Gyuki?" Akemi asked. "Yes he did…." Kubinashi answered.

"Can I borrow your string?"  
"Well umm…. Ok?"

She tied her string on one of her fingers and she tied the other edge of the string on Kubinashi's finger. "What are you planning to do?" Kubinashi asked her. She scrambled the string and smiled. "You are the one who taught me how to do this." Akemi smiled. "Um yeah, I did teach you." Kubinashi nodded.

She removes the string of her finger and removed his string of his fingers. "Anyway… How do you know me so much?" she asked. "Heh… I guess you do not remember your childhood that much." Kubinashi smirked.

"What do you mean?"  
"I took care of you when you were a child of course."  
"I-I don't remember you honestly…"  
"Heh… That is fine…"


	2. Chapter 2

One day later…  
"Rikuo-sama, are you going fine?" Kubinashi looked at Rikuo. "I am doing fine for now… Where is Tsurara?" Rikuo looked at him but he still had the cold glare. "Oh she is cooking breakfast…" He answered.

"Kubinashi, I have to talk to you." He said. "Okay then, Rikuo-sama. What is it?" Kubinashi asked. "Do you think the relationship with Tsurara for now is hurting Masaru and Akemi?" Rikuo looked down. "Well…" Kubinashi froze at the question.

"What do you think?"  
"Honestly… Yes… I think it is hurting them, especially Akemi… A lot…"  
"How do you know that she is getting hurt?"  
"She was worried when she saw Tsurara slap you, and Rikuo-sama I know you are strong just try to show her you are strong."  
"Aren't you only her friends with her?"  
"Well yes, close friends. She tells me what she feels."  
"ARE YOU DATING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"  
"OF COURSE NOT RIKUO-SAMA!"  
"Phew I thought you were."  
"Rikuo-sama… She is 16…"  
"I know that… 16 year old people can date you know."

Kubinashi sighed. "I am going to go now…" Rikuo said. Kubinashi nodded. "WHY DID RIKUO-SAMA THINK I WAS DATING WITH HIS DAUGHTER!?" He slightly twitched then he sighed.

"I knew you had something off your sleeve…" said Masaru. "Masaru-sama I have nothing off my sleeves your father just thought I was dating with your sister." Kubinashi explained. "Oh, that's good." Masaru said.

"Oh do not worry Kubinashi many people like yuki-onnas, because they look beautiful and sweet but I warn you when you make fun of them they can freeze you… TO DEATH…" Setsura said.  
Kubinashi: I DO NOT LOVE HER FOR THE LAST TIME!  
Masaru: Haha… You are so good at lying. *sarcastic*  
Kubinashi: I do not I just like her as a friend!  
Setsura: Aw… SHAME ON YOU, KUBINASHI! Do not break the heart of little poor Akemi.  
Kubinashi: *twitches* The hell!?  
Masaru: You do not need to lie Kubinashi, it is obvious.  
Kubinashi: I DO NOT LIE!  
Setsura: *giggles* I will spread the word~!  
Kubinashi: *facepalm* You will spread the word even if it is not true.  
Setsura: LIES! LIES EVERYWHERE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :Hidden Romance

Tsurara  
stopped cooking because she was already done and she sighed in sadness. "Mom,  
are you alright?" Akemi asked. "Yes, I am fine, sorry if I make you worried  
because of what happened between me and Rikuo." Tsurara looked down. "It is  
fine, but is it true that you are not going to be with him until he proves he  
is strong?"

Tsurara: Honestly, yes…

Akemi: I hope that you are going back with dad.

Tsurara: I am sorry if I am making you sad I am your mother, I am supposed to  
make you happy.

Akemi: Mom, it is alright, no matter what happens… You will still be my mother…  
The person who took care of me and who will always care and love me… It is you,  
mother… I will always be happy since I have an amazing mother like you.

Tsurara: *hugs her and starts to cry*

Akemi: *smiles*You do not need to be too emotional.

-The other three overheard them-

Setsura: *covers her face* That was so sweet!

Masaru: Wow… I never knew she was that good in making people cheer up.

Kubinashi: …

Setsura: Kubinashi! I bet you want to hear her voice saying something sweet for  
you!

Kubinashi: What?! No!

"W-What?!" Akemi looked at the three who were talking to each other. "Since you  
are my granddaughter you can do something for me right?" Setsura said happily. "Um…  
Well yes. I can." Akemi said. "Can you say something sweet to Kubinashi to make  
him happy?" said Setsura. Kubinashi shook his head, "Y-You do not need to do  
that!" "Eh?!" Akemi began to heat up and her face was becoming red. "Please  
just one!" said Setsura. "Hehe… Hidden Romance isn't it?" said Masaru who was  
smirking.

"KUBINASHI I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT DATING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Rikuo shouted.  
"EH?! RIKUO-SAMA IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" said Kubinashi. And Setsura and  
Masaru began to laugh but they were both covering their mouths.

Akemi: Umm…. *Her face still heating up*

Kubinashi: *thinks* Masaru-sama, Setsura why did you have to say it quite  
loud?!"

Rikuo: *twitches*

Akemi: In your melody~

The songs that you sang, the instruments you played. I will never forget~

Especially the kiss that you gave~

Kubinashi: *cheeks turned light red* Akemi?!

Akemi: Well, I was practicing the lyrics that we made for music. *begins to  
blush* I just felt like singing…

Setsura: So Akemi who is that about?

Akemi: *blushes more* I-I j-just made it because it is easy to make a love song…

Rikuo: DAMN YOU KUBINASHI! HOW DARE YOU DATE WITH MY DAUGHTER! *leaves*

Kubinashi: *major sweat drop*

_

So how was it? ^^ reviews will be appreciated and thank you too all viewers so far ^^

next chapter coming soon


	4. chapter 4: The Training part 1

chapter 4: training part 1

After some hours later that day…  
"…" Rikuo went silent after getting aggressive a while ago because of Kubinashi and Akemi's relationship. He lied down the bed. "Tsurara…" he started sighing. "Mmm…" Tsurara hummed and went on a separated bed from Rikuo. "Tsurara, I am sorry." He sighed in sadness.

"Didn't I tell you that I would not forgive you until you prove you are strong?" Tsurara said and she began to sleep. Rikuo stood up and got Tsurara and put her beside him. "I said I do not forgive you yet." She said quite sadly and she went back to the bed. "Why should I be so weak…" he thought to himself.  
Next morning… Rikuo yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Rikuo, you want to become stronger, don't you?" Gyuki answered him. "Eh? Gyuki?" he looked at him.

"Go training with me again." "Fine, just do not remind me of Tsurara…" "Hmm… Ok then."  
"He is going training with Gyuki again I see… Kubinashi sighed. "Is he going training to just make his relationship with mom good again?" Akemi blinked. "Yeah… I guess so…" Kubinashi answered.  
Rikuo and Gyuki left.  
Akemi: I hope that their relationship is going good again. Kubinashi: *smiles* Do not worry my 'dear' Akemi. Akemi: *smiles back* Ok Kubinashi-kun… -Setsura comes out of nowhere- Setsura: AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE WITH AKEMI SECRETLY! WHY CALL HER MY DEAR IF YOU DON'T! Kubinashi: What the hell?! Where did you come from? Setsura: *giggles* YESH! I GOT IT ON VIDEO! Akemi: What? Setsura: I will give it to all yokais in the world! Kubinashi: *facepalm* Setsura: You do know you could just put your head on your hand. Kubinashi: Shut up.  
"What is going on with Kubinashi and Akemi?!" Tsurara said looking surprised. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS BECOMING A WOMAN! KUBINASHI PROPOSE ALREADY! Anyway she is pretty" Setsura told Kubinashi giggling. "WHAT?!" Kubinashi asked with a major sweat drop. "Well… you are the one who gave her, her scarf, her kimono, her bags and her other clothes!" Setsura smiled and declared.  
"I cannot believe my daughter is growing up so fast!" Tsurara had tears falling from her cheeks but in happiness. "GIRLS THESE DAYS!" Kubinashi said and he brought Akemi away from them.  
-First Day of Training- "Your first lesson is to slash a fish." Gyuki said. "Eh…? How could this thing help me in training…?" Rikuo looked at Gyuki with embarrassment. "It is short and simple it is to check your accuracy." Gyuki added. "Hehe! That is going to be easy!"  
Once Rikuo attempted to slash the fish it missed once then twice then thrice. "GAH! GRRR…" said Rikuo madly. "You said it was going to be easy…" Gyuki said. "The fish is just lucky!" then he tried to slash but missed. "Make that it missed 4 times." Gyuki sighed and continued watching. "STUPID FISH!" Rikuo shouted. Gyuki sighed once more.  
"Why don't you try it?!" roared Rikuo. Gyuki slashed the fish and just on its first try the fish got slashed. "Just focus…" Gyuki said calmly going back to the place and he sat down.  
"SHUT UP!" roared Rikuo. Gyuki sighed even more. "Make that 5 times… 6 times… 7 times… 8 times… 9 times… 10 times… 11 times… 12 times… 13 times… 14 times... 15 times…" Gyuki counted how much slashes it will take. "FINALLY I SLASHED THE FISH!" Rikuo said.  
"Repeat it again it should be below 5." Gyuki said calmly. "NOT AGAIN!" Rikuo shouted. Rikuo concentrated the fish when it jumped and he closed his eyes.  
*SLASH* "Hmm… First try… Ok the next lesson will be tomorrow." Gyuki exclaimed. "ALLELUYA!" Rikuo said and he went back.  
"Rikuo-sama could calm down more." Said a man with no neck. "Agreed." Gyuki answered back. "So Kubinashi-kun?" said Akemi.  
Kubinashi: Yes? Akemi: Could we stop hiding now? Kubinashi: Yes, of course. Gyuki: *looks at Kubinashi* Kubinashi bring this for Rikuo. Kubinashi: The fish he slashed? Gyuki: Because Tsurara might nor cook for him. Kubinashi: Oh right… Yes, of course. Arigato Gyuki. Akemi: *nods* Bye, I will watch what will happen next tomorrow! -Both of them leave Gyuki alone.- Akemi: Poor him, why is he a loner? Kubinashi: Eh…? Do not mind that Akemi…

ok minna this is the chapter where Rikuo trains to become stronger from this chapter until the end of the training chapters its going to be all about Rikuo's training for the fight

next chapter coming soon


	5. chapter 5: The Training part 2

-2nd day of training-

"I am back." Rikuo said. "Hm… Earlier than I thought…" Gyuki said. "Well you did say earlier is better so it will be quicker." Rikuo answered. "Ok I am going to explain what you should do." Rikuo nodded.

"You're supposed to do this; you have to balance 100 things on your head, 200 things on both of your arms, and lastly 50 things on your nose." Gyuki explained. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME JOIN THE CIRCUS OR SOMETHING?!" Rikuo roared madly. "No I am teaching you how to balance." Gyuki answered back.

"ON THE NOSE?! YOU DO KNOW THAT WILL SQUISH MY NOSE!" Rikuo said madly. "That did not squish my nose." Gyuki said. "MAYBE YOUR NOSE IS MADE OUT OF TITANIUM YOU MONSTER!" Rikuo roared. "Just start already." Gyuki said sitting drinking tea.

Rikuo got a barrels and boxes. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… DANG IT!" Rikuo said madly when the things dropped. "Calm down…" Gyuki said sighing. "HOW CAN I, YOU MAKE ME MORE STRESSED BY TELLING ME TO BALANCE THINGS ON MY NOSE!" Rikuo shouted. "The pain is good for you." Gyuki answered. "DAMN IT!" Rikuo shouted. "Breathe in… Breathe out… Rikuo." Gyuki answered.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Rikuo twitched. "When will you calm down I can stay like this for 1 week, you know." Gyuki said. "WELL I CAN'T!" Rikuo said madly. "Just repeat." Gyuki answered. "I HATE YOU!" Rikuo said. "I love you too, now go back to training." Gyuki answered. "Are you gay?!" Rikuo asked. "No I am not just go back to training." Gyuki answered and sighed.

-Some hours later-  
"I DID IT!" Rikuo said relieved. "You're speaking like Dora." Gyuki said. "You watch Dora?!" Rikuo looked surprised. "No I don't next training will be tomorrow." Gyuki answered. "See ya old man!" then Rikuo left.

-3rd day of training-  
"I am here again…" Rikuo said yawning. "Next is patience." Gyuki answered. "HAH! THAT MUST BE EASY!" Rikuo answered smiling. "It will be harder than you think." Gyuki said. "Ok! What should I do then?" Rikuo asked. "You are going to do the laundry." Gyuki said. "L-Laundry? Why laundry?!" Rikuo asked.

"Laundry tests your patience." Gyuki answered. "Meh… Fine!" Rikuo answered. "Then start." Gyuki watched him as he started. "I thought you said you would not remind me of Tsurara! And am I doing your chores?!" Rikuo roared. "Just continue." Gyuki answered. "Fine, fine, fine!" Rikuo answered.

"I am done!" Rikuo said. "Good, you may now go." Gyuki answered. "FINALLY!" he said going back to the Nura mansion. "I should ask help from someone for the next training. But how could I ask him…? Oh I know." Gyuki said to himself going back inside the house.

-4th day of training-  
"Oi!" Rikuo said. "You seem happy." Gyuki looked at him and said. "What is the lesson today?" Rikuo asked. "We are going to test your speed." Gyuki answered his question. "Let me guess run from dogs?" "No it is not." Gyuki told him. "Chase dogs?" Rikuo asked once again. "Nope." Gyuki answered. "Run from-." Rikuo asked not finishing his question. "No. Remember your old friend, Itaku?" Gyuki asked.

"Itaku is not my friend he is my frenemy." Rikuo answered. "Remember your frenemy, Itaku?" Gyuki asked rolling his eyes. "Ya, the weasel boy." Rikuo answered. "I AM NOT A WEASEL BOY!" Itaku roared. "Shut up weasy." Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Gyuki what will you do if I race with him?" Itaku said ignoring Rikuo calling him 'weasy'.

"I will make Kubinashi not annoy you." Gyuki answered. "What?!" Kubinashi said. "Deal!" Itaku said. "Meh… Fine…" Kubinashi answered going back to the Nura mansion. "Hello my dear Itaku." Reira said smiling. "YOU'RE DATING?!" Rikuo said as he jaw drops.

"No… Maybe…" Itaku answered. "Itaku and Reira sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rikuo said teasingly. "You are getting more immature by the minute." Itaku replied. "Ok let's start." Gyuki answered. "Good luck my dear Itaku! " Reira said kissing the cheek of Itaku. "Ok… Ready… Get Set… GO!" Kappa said loudly.

Itaku and Rikuo ran as fast as they can. "Oh be careful you might hit the tree." Amezo said. "What tree?!" Rikuo asked. "There is no tree." Itaku said continuing running. "That tree." Reira pointed and both of the boys looked up and the tree hit both of them. "Instead of you both hitting the tree the tree hit both of you." Kappa said.

They both went up and just continued running. "I WILL NOT MAKE A TREE STOP ME TO BEAT YOU WEASY!" Rikuo said loudly. "So do I." Itaku answered. "Watch out for the string!" Kappa said. They both looked at the ground.

"Damn you, you no neck boy!" Itaku said madly. "What about me?" Kubinashi was watching them race while eating ice cream. "That is not your string?" Rikuo asked continuing running. "No it was not me." Kubinashi answered blinking. "Ack!" Both of them dropped to the ground focusing talking. "P.S never talk while racing." Kubinashi said to them sighing while walking away.

"I can see the finish line! Thank the Lord!" Rikuo answered. "Oh no you're not!" Itaku said running faster than Rikuo and he went to the finish line. "MEH!" Rikuo said. "You're definitely slower than me, Rikuo." Itaku said. "SHUT UP WEASY!" Rikuo said madly.

"Do it again." Gyuki said. "Fine…" Rikuo said sighing. "Okay…" Itaku said going back to the starting line.

-After 5 times later-

"THANK THE LORD!" Rikuo said going away. "That guy never gives up…" Itaku said. "Yes, he never gives up." Reira said smiling. "I am going now." Kappa said going away. "My dear Itaku, should we leave now?" Reira asked blinking. "I guess we should." Itaku said walking to Tono while Reira was following him.

ok minna next chapter will be the last few days of Rikuo's training and after that fight day will start please be patient ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Training part 3

-5th  
day of training-

"Oi, again." Rikuo said scratching his head. "Welcome again." Gyuki answered.  
"So what is the next lesson for today…?" Rikuo asked. "Concentration. Meditating  
is you next lesson." Gyuki answered the question of Rikuo. "So when will we  
start?" Rikuo asked once again. "Wait until I will tell you." Gyuki said to  
Rikuo.

"So while waiting what will we do?" Rikuo asked Gyuki. "Okay let's start now."  
Gyuki said. "So I will just think of nothing at all." Rikuo answered. "Yes."  
Gyuki said. "Okay…" Rikuo answered.

"Think of nothing…" Rikuo said to himself as he closed his eyes. "Damn it I  
keep on thinking of Tsurara…" Rikuo said to himself. "It is harder than you  
think, isn't it?" Gyuki said. "Ya don't say." Rikuo said opening his eyes then  
he closed it again. "Think of completely nothing… … …" Rikuo thought to  
himself.

"Let's see how good he could be in thinking of nothing." Gyuki said. "… … … …"  
Rikuo was in complete silence. "For now he is thinking of nothing." Gyuki  
thought. "… T… S… U… R… A… R… A… Damn it I am thinking of Tsurara now, again!"  
he thought.

Gyuki sighed and just sipped his tea again. "Now I should think of nothing  
again… … … … … … …" Rikuo continued concentrating. "Think of nothing…" Rikuo  
said to himself as he became fully quiet and not even a single word came from  
his mouth.

"He passed the 5th day, quicker than I thought…" Gyuki said going to  
Rikuo and touched his head. "Yes?" Rikuo asked. "You pass the 5th  
day." Gyuki said to Rikuo. "Finally not thinking of anything is over!" Rikuo  
said relieved. "Tomorrow you can rest and the next day you will come back here  
and do the next lesson and that would be your last day of training."

"So can I go now?" Rikuo asked. "Yes, you may." Gyuki answered. Rikuo nodded  
and left.

-6th day-

"Good morning everyone." Rikuo yawned. "Good morning Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi  
said. "I am going to look for Tsurara." Rikuo said to Kubinashi as he was about  
to leave. "Rikuo-sama, Tsurara is with the other girls in the spring."  
Kubinashi said before he left.

Rikuo: Oh I see… So who are the girls with her?

Kubinashi: Reira, Setsura and Kejoro.

Rikuo: Eh? Just with the three so where is Akemi?

Kubinashi: She is in her room.

Rikuo: Don't dare do anything perverted on my daughter.

Kubinashi: *sighs* Hai Rikuo-sama. If you want to talk to Tsurara just go to  
the springs it is mixed today.

Rikuo: Ok then…

After they talked Rikuo went to the table and eat. "Hello dad." Masaru said.  
"Ohayo." Rikuo said back. "Mom and Grandmother are back." Masaru said standing  
up and he bowed, "I am going now, mata ne." Masaru said leaving the room.

"KUBINASHI! WHY ARE YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN?!" he thought twitching.  
"Ohayo!" Akemi said smiling. "Good morning." Rikuo said smiling. "Damn she  
reminds me of Tsurara so much…" Rikuo thought. "What is wrong dad?" Akemi said  
blinking. "Ah… it is nothing…" He answered.

"Hello Son-in-law." Setsura said smiling. "Oi." I said to her. "Hello Setsura."  
Kubinashi said. "Oh, hello future grandson-in-law." Setsura said smiling. "I  
have FIVE words for you, I DO NOT LOVE AKEMI." Kubinashi said madly. "Ok…"  
Setsura said frowning.

"Oh hello~!" Kejoro said happily. "Shit, it's Kejoro." Kubinashi said walking  
to Akemi's side. "Haha, that is so cute!" Setsura squealed happily. "Ugh…"  
Rikuo said. "I just do not want to be on the you know what of Kejoro."  
Kubinashi explained. "Kubinashi-kun, so why go beside me?" Akemi asked. "Umm… I  
don't know…" Kubinashi said looking embarrassed. "LOLZ~! Kejoro is gone  
Kubinashi." Setsura said to him. "Thank the Lord…" he said going separated more  
from Akemi.

"Kejoro is back!" Kubinashi this time just went out of the room. "Hehe… She is  
not really here." Setsura said smirking. "Setsura, why do you couple up my  
daughter and Kubinashi?" Rikuo asked sounding a little bit pissed.

"First of all they were together since Akemi was born, second Kubinashi said,  
"If the string does not make a knot when two people get each side that means  
they are in love.", third Kubinashi felt pissed when a boy was talking with  
her, it actually sounded like flirting and fourth they are almost always together  
when you were gone! Kawaii!" Setsura said squealing. "Meh…" Rikuo said looking  
mad and quite embarrassed.

"All my predictions become true, and plus Tsurara said that she is missing  
you." Setsura said looking at Rikuo. "Why is she missing me, wasn't she mad at  
me?" Rikuo asked looking quite sad. "Of course she is mad at you! But you do  
know that even if couples get mad they sometimes miss each other. Trust me  
Tsurara was really gloomy for this whole week…" Setsura said.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo said looking at the ground. "Oi, don't be like that." Masaru  
looked at him. "Mom will forgive you. It is quite obvious you both love each  
other whole heartedly." Masaru continued. "Hai. Mom kept on being worried  
wondering where you are going." Akemi said.

"Yeah, no matter what, your bonds will never be broken." Kubinashi went in  
saying those words. "Arigato…" Rikuo said. "No need to thank us." Masaru said  
smiling. "I am feeling bored." Setsura said sighing. "I don't mind at all if  
you are feeling bored." Kubinashi said. "Kubinashi-kun, you don't need to be  
mean." Akemi said looking embarrassed. "Meh… Fine." Kubinashi said crossing his  
arms.

-14 hours later-

"I am going now." Rikuo said walking away. "Hai. Rikuo-sama, mata ne."  
Kubinashi said to Rikuo. "Mata ne." Rikuo's two children said to him. "Good  
night." Setsura said. Then Rikuo went to his bed sleeping.

-7th day-

"So what is my next lesson?" Rikuo asked Gyuki. "All you have to do is spar  
with me." Gyuki said getting his sword. "Finally something interesting." Rikuo  
said preparing Nenekirimaru. "Let's start." Gyuki said to Rikuo.

-30 minutes later-

Gyuki was on the ground with wounds and blood. While Rikuo was still standing  
with just some wounds. "I guess I pass Gyuki, don't I?" Rikuo said to Gyuki who  
was on the ground with blood. "Ok… Can you call Zen?" Gyuki asked. "Fine…"  
Rikuo said walking to Zen calling him. Then Zen healed both of them.

ok minna next chapter is the battle between rikuo and rihan,please be patient


	7. Chapter 7: rikuo vs rihan

"Oi! I'm back!" Rikuo said going inside the Nura mansion. "Rikuo-sama, someone will battle you." Kubinashi said. "Fine… Who is it?"

"It has been a while, ne?" Rihan said smiling. "Not a while…" Rikuo said twitching slightly. "But wait… How did you go here I thought you were dead!?" Rikuo said looking at him looking surprised. "I will explain later, my son." Rihan said slightly chuckling.

"OI! Rihan-sama I thought you would fight Rikuo-sama why are you just chatting with you son." Kubinashi said looking at him sighing. "Calm down Kubinashi-kun, relax!" Rihan said smiling. "So why don't we battle now Rikuo, ne?" Rihan said smiling looking a bit like a smirk. "Hai…" Rikuo said preparing Nenekirimaru. "Ah… Finally some action!" Rihan said smiling preparing an ordinary sword.

"The battle starts now."

They heard clashing of sword though for an ordinary sword Rihan was still an equal with Rikuo. Rihan smirked slightly because he was able to slash Rikuo on the arm. Rikuo just looked at him smiling looking like he did not get hurt at all though he was. The clashes just continued hearing two swords clashing.

"Kyoka Suigetsu." Rikuo said before Rihan slashed him. Rihan smirked looking at Rikuo like he knew where he will go and it slashed him like twice as harder. "I thought you trained with Gyuki." Rihan said looking at him. Rikuo looked at him slashing him on the cheek slightly. Rihan smirked and wiped the blood off of his cheek, Rikuo did it rapidly but Rihan dodged most of them but it hit some of his body parts.

"Kyoka Suigetsu…" Rihan murmured and he went behind Rikuo making his swords pierce through his abdomen. "Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara said looking worried. Akemi covered her eyes with Kubinashi's scarf. Rihan smirked putting his sword deeper. Rikuo was able to escape and it stabbed Rihan back. Rihan was able to escape and tightened his grip to his sword slashing Rikuo hard on the arm. "Tch…" Rikuo said looking at him.

"Rikuo-sama, do you give up?" Kubinashi asked Rikuo looking at him. "Nai! I want to show Tsurara how strong I am; she said she won't forgive me until I show her how strong I am!" Rikuo shouted. "W-Waka you don't need to do this any-." Tsurara's sentence got disturbed. "Tsurara let him pick what he wants." Itaku said.

Rikuo shouted as he slashed Rihan on the arm piercing right through it almost got chopped off as blood dripped and his clothing getting redder by the minute. Rihan looked at him looking cold it was like a glare as he swiftly and strongly stabbed Rikuo again on the same spot of his abdomen making Rikuo cough out blood.

"DO any of you give up?" Kubinashi asked making him sure if they want to still fight. "NAI!" Both of them shouted clashing their swords again. "Hehe! It seems the Nura clan are energetic as always!" Kuromaru said watching them fight.

Rikuo slashed him repeatedly. "Did you remember the lesson accuracy, Rikuo?" Rihan said while dodging all of them. "WELL I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT!" Rikuo said continuing slashing him. "Oi, accuracy is important. Rikuo in this fight you might not even be able to slash Rihan even once anymore!" Kuromaru shouted making Rikuo hear what he said.

Rikuo stopped slashing him. "Kyoka Suigetsu…" Rikuo said as he appeared on Rihan's back making Rihan look. "Oi, Rikuo are you trying to make it easy-." Rihan stopped making it not continue as Rikuo stabbed him through him. "Dirty tricks I see…" Rihan said looking at his back once more seeing Rikuo gone again. "Nani?" Rihan said blinking looking at all of his sides. "LOOK ABOVE!" Rikuo shouted piercing him. "You got better by hearing those words…" Rihan said.

"Is this a fight to death?" Kuromaru asked Akemi who was still covering her face with Kubinashi's scarf as she nodded slightly. "Until someone gives up or until morning comes." Kubinashi said giving more details as he put Akemi on his chest comforting her. "Oh… I see." Kuromaru said smiling.

"Do not expect me to be weak anymore, because I got strong through other fights." Rikuo looked at him. "Hehe…" Rihan said. And they heard the clashes of the swords continuing. "I wonder who would win…" Setsura said smiling. "It is my entire fault they are injured…" Tsurara said. "Don't worry…" Setsura said comforting her child.

When they looked at the battle again Rihan was piercing his sword almost on the heart of Rikuo. Rikuo escaped once more panting heavily and the drips of the blood dripping on the ground fast. "Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara shouted crying ice balls as the ice fell to the ground being cracked.

"R-Rikuo-sama, do you give up?" Kubinashi looked at Rikuo as the blood dripped. "Nai… I would never…" Rikuo said standing up. "Oi, Kubinashi remove the time limit… It won't be morning anymore… It will never end until someone gives up…" Rihan said giving him a smirked. "B-But Rihan-sama!" Kubinashi said looking awfully worried about them. "It is a command…!" Rihan shouted. "H-Hai Rihan-sama…" Kubinashi said looking down.

Akemi hugged Kubinashi tighter looking like she will never let go. Kuromaru looked surprised biting his lips wondering if one of them should really die. Rikuo looked at Rihan and stabbed him on the abdomen. Rihan gave a smirk and escaped it again.

"Kubinashi, you should stop the match now, or, or one of them will die!" Kurotabo shouted at him. "N-Nai, Gomenosai… I can't…" Kubinashi said looking down as Akemi tightened her hug. "Kurotabo, Kubinashi can't disobey… It's hard for him, don't force him let us just see what will happen next that is all that we can do." Kejoro said continuing watching.

Rihan smiled as he slashed Rikuo's neck making him bleed more and Rikuo slashed his arm that was almost sliced off again. Rihan smirked as that happened…

-4 hours later-

The fight was still continuing as they had injuries spilling lots of blood on the floor. "They are still at it…" Masaru said crossing his arms and he sighed. "Trust me they will never give up." Itaku said to Masaru. "I hope one of them will give up instead of being dead…" Reira said looking worried.

"Do any of you give-." Before Kubinashi completed his sentence it got disturbed. "HELL NO!" Both of them screamed at him while fighting. "I brought some food." Kuromaru said throwing food to each of them. ""Wow, this fight is so epic no one can leave." Kuromaru said chuckling. "Yeah… Akemi eat the food." Kubinashi sighed and gave Akemi the food. "Arigato." Akemi got the food and ate it slowly.

They fought on a high place then Rihan slashed Rikuo that caused him to fall while Rihan jumped to and went on Rikuo continuing slashing him looking like he did not care if Rikuo died.

*BOOM*

That sound was heard when Rikuo feel down to the floor Rihan standing on Rikuo. "The fight is over…" Kuromaru went over to check on Rikuo as he showed a sad expression on his face. "Rikuo-sama… is dead…" he said as he went away. "I guess… Rihan-sama wins." Kubinashi looked at Rihan but felt pain. "R-Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara cried loudly making Setsura comfort her and Akemi cried on Kubinashi's scarf.

"So where is the food? I'm starving!" Rihan said walking to them but he suddenly looked back and went there again. "Wait, I will check just prepare the food." Rihan smiled and he walked there. "Hai…" Kubinashi said walking away with the other yokais. "Kubinashi, comfort Akemi." Kuromaru said while he prepared the food for Rihan. "H-Hai…" Kubinashi said hugging Akemi. Akemi cried louder for the death of her father.

*BOOM*

"Nani!?" Itaku looked at his side as Rihan getting slammed to the wall. "R-Rihan-sama!" Kubinashi said looking at Rihan. "There is an evil yokai…" Masaru said looking outside. The yokai was other than Rikuo. Rikuo kept on stabbing Rihan which made blood spill. "Don't spill blood on the food." Kuromaru said as he sighed. Wakana went there to stop Rikuo but Rikuo just pushed her on the wall.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" Kubinashi shouted him like he was scolding a child getting him with string tying up his legs and arms together. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rikuo shouted as he escaped and he tried to slash Kubinashi's neck. "Umm…. Oww?" Kubinashi said looking embarrassed because he knew that Rikuo knows that he has no neck.

Rikuo stared at him madly as he stabbed and pierced him through the chest harder and harder until he coughed a lot of blood. "Kubinashi-kun!" Akemi looked surprised and terrified as she blew on Rikuo making him freeze. "I guess Rikuo wins… Rihan now is officially dead." Kuromaru said kicking Rihan's arm and he did not even move a single bit.

-A few minutes later.-

Kubinashi was healed by Zen but they still had to wait for the ice to melt for Rikuo. "Gomenosai…" Akemi said looking at him. "Don't worry Akemi he will forgive you." Kubinashi smiled and made Akemi sit on his lap. "I should be the sorry one because I am the one who made everything happen." Tsurara said sadly as she looked down.

"What happened?" Rikuo looked around. "I thought I was battling with dad." Rikuo said blinking. "R-Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said hugging him while crying. "Why?" Rikuo asked Tsurara. "It is my entire fault for this." Tsurara said looking at him sadly. "Don't worry Tsurara I will still love you no matter what." Rikuo said smiling. Tsurara smiled and kissed Rikuo on the lips.

"Let's have a celebration for the anniversary of Rikuo-sama and Tsurara!" Kuromaru said smiling. Rikuo kissed Tsurara on the lips as she kissed back.

All: Aww…

Masaru: But still shame on you dad, you killed your dad… again.

Rikuo: Shut up.

Kubinashi: *smiles* Masaru ruined the moment.

Masaru: Well… You do too.

Kubinashi: Hehe…

Akemi: *giggles and kisses Kubinashi on the cheek*

Setsura: YES I KNEW IT!

Kejoro: I thought I would get the first kiss of Kubinashi.

Akemi: *hugs Kubinashi and rest on his chest*

Rikuo: Why you little…

Tsurara: *smiles* Don't worry Rikuo Akemi said she loves Kubinashi on your 4th day of training.

Others: What!?

Kubinashi: Yeah, she did… Setsura and Tsurara are the only one who knows.

Setsura: *smiles* So do you love her back?

Kubinashi: *pushes Akemi away* I need to go somewhere… See ya!

Kuromaru: Boy, he sucks at lying!

Masaru: I know right.

Rikuo: *kisses Tsurara*

Tsurara: *kisses back*

Setsura: *smiles*

Kuromaru: *chuckles* I know couples here right now.

Rikuo X Tsurara

Kubinashi X Akemi

Itaku X Reira

Itaku: I am not dating anyone.

Reira: *giggles and she kisses Itaku on the cheek*

Itaku: *looks at the other side blushing*

Rikuo: Exactly right. *kisses Tsurara on the lips*

Tsurara: *blushes*

Setsura: *high fives with Kuromaru* Totally agree! *begins laughing*

Kuromaru: *smiles and leans on the wall*

Kubinashi: I'm back.

Kuromaru: Kiss Akemi.

Kubinashi: No. *walks away again*

Tsurara:*smiles*

Setsura: *smiles*

Kubinashi: I'm back.

Masaru: …

Kuromaru: *slams Kubinashi's head*

Kubinashi: *head got separated with his body and his head goes to Akemi kissing her on the lips as stopped quickly making his head going back to his body and his body blushing like hell*

Setsura: *squeals*

Tsurara: *smiles*

Reira: *smiles at Itaku*

Itaku: *looks at Reira*

Kuromaru: *smirks and pushes Itaku to Reira making Itaku kiss Reira on the lips*

Itaku: *blushing going away.

Kuromaru: Meh… I don't need to force Tsurara either Rikuo-sama don't I? *chuckles*

Rikuo: Damn right Kuromaru! *kisses Tsurara*

Tsurara: *kisses back*

Kuromaru: Ah… A Happy Day for them *leans on the wall again and suddenly falls*

Sasami: *facepalm*

Setsura: *laughs because of what happened*

Kuromaru: *stand up*

Tsurara and Rikuo: *breaks the kiss*

Rikuo: I love you Tsurara…

Tsurara: I love you too Rikuo-sama…

-THE END-

SEQUEL WILL BE MADE!


End file.
